Go! Go! Smart Friends
Go! Go! Smart Friends is the commercial name for the product in north America. In UK the product's name is Toot-Toot Friends. Product name over the world: * French: Tut Tut Copains * German: Kleine Entdeckerbande * Dutch: Vrolijke Vriendjes * Spanish: Tut Tut Amigos Characters Some characters are only available with big sets (such as castles, boats etc.) Other ones can purchase alone or with their magicpoint accessory (listed here with "and his/her ...) Classic "Jobs" * Nurse Amy and her patient care set ** French: Bérangère l'infirmière ** German: Saskia * Doctor Brian and his medical rescue set ** French: Peter le docteur * Chef Lydia and her cooking set ** French: Margot chef cuistot * Firefighter Aiden and his fire rescue set ** French: Timothée ptit pompier ** German: Florian * Police officer Wayne and his patrol set ** French: Olivier le policier ** German: Moritz * Farmer Joe and his farmer set ** French: Noé ptit fermier * Doctor Doug available with the helpful hospital ** French: not available "Kids" * Riley and her swing * Oliver and his slide * Stella and her bunny * Dylan and his skateboard ** Spanish: Javier ** French: Chris le roi de la glisse ** German: Max * Dawn and her wagon ** Spanish: Manuela ** French: Lilo la reine du pinceau * Maddie and her rocking horse ** Spanish: Emma ** French: Mimi la chipie * Paige and her saw-see * Luca and his bouncy plane ** Spanish: Daniel ** French: Théo l'intello ** German: Emil * Jacob and his scooter ** Spanish: Yago ** French: Nico le rigolo ** German: Tim * Cici and her tricycle ** Spanish: Abril ** French: Line petite câline * Owen and his rollers skate * Jayden and his wheelchair * Kaylee available with the cruise and go convertible pink ** Spanish: Olivia ** French: Kate la pipelette ** German: Caro * Jackson available with the cruise and go convertible ** French: Loulou ptit filou ** German: Chris ** Dutch: Jasper ** Spanish: Hector * Lizzy available with the trot and go pony ** French: Cléo la reine du galop * Austin available with spin around sound carnival ** Spanish: Samuel ** French: Titou p'tit casse-cou * M. Gavin available with the learning wheels school bus ** Spanish: Senor Goyo con el bus del cole ** French: M. Vincent super prudent avec mon super bus magique * Miss Norah available with the busy sounds discovery home ** French: Madame Camille la gentille ** German: Monika * Lollie with the sweet surprises treat shoppe ** French: Alice la marchande des délices avec la boutique des friandises * Miss Emily available with the play school playset (UK) ** French: Madame Carole maitresse d'école avec l'école maternelle * Santa Claus with advent calendar Kingdom * Darla available with the enchanted princess palace ** UK: Darla ** France: Eleonore la reine au coeur d'or ** Spanish: Julieta * Princess Clara and her carriage ** Spanish: Princesa Alexa ** French: Daphnée la princesse adorée * Prince Hector and his throne ** French: Cédric le prince romantique * Princess Robin and her swan ** Spanish: Laila ** French: Inès la jolie princess ** German: Sonja * Fairy Prisma available with Twinkle the magical unicorn ** Spanish: Celeste la princesa de las hardas con Cornelio el unicornio magico ** French: Chloé la reine des fées avec Azalée la licorne arc en ciel enchantée * Fairy Misty and her boat ** France: Lulu la fée farfelue ** Spanish: Marina ** German: Mila * Princess Lela available with her carriage ** UK : Lily ** France : princesse Jade part en balade * King Noble and his coach ** UK: James ** France: Louis le roi gentil ** Spanish: El rey Guillermo ** German: Robert * Queen Ava and her princess ** UK: Olivia ** France: Salomé et son bébé ** Spanish: Reina Beatriz ** German: Kathleen * Princess Addie available with the magical journey unicorn ** France: Claire la princesse aventurière ** Spanish: Laura la princesa * Mermaid Pearl available with the shimmering seashell castle ** France : Solène la jolie sirène * Sunny available with the secret blossom cottage ** French: Flora la fée des bois * Prince Henry available with the royal adventure horse ** Spanish: Principe Eduardo ** French: Nathan le prince vaillant * Knight Noble with his cannon (in UK) ** France: Mahé le chevalier ** Spanish: Adriàn ** German: Konrad * Archer Archie ** Spanish: Eric ** French: Will le roi de la cible ** German: Robin Pirates Not available in North America * Captain Bob and his raft ** French: Simon le moussaillon ** German: Nico * Captain Monty available with the pirate ship ** French: Mathieu le capitaine courageux ** German: Hanno ** Spanish: Capitan Calamar ** Dutch: ** (note that in France/Germany/Spain this character has white skin while he is black in UK) * Sailor Stanley available with the pirate ship ** France: Gauthier le pirate aventurier ** German: Lenni ** Spanish: Barrilete el grumete Quotes * C-L-A-R-A. Clara. Category:Toys